Nicholas (The Carnival Master)
The Carnival Master is the main antagonist of Season 3 of Escape the Night. He appears to various members of the town of Everlock and entices them with granting their wishes or dreams; however his "generosity" results in manipulating or twisting what they desire, and often their appearance, to protect his artifacts. He is played by Micah Fitzgerald. Role Season 3 Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 The Carnival Master is first mentioned when Calliope warns the guests that "he" is coming. The guests ignore her warning thinking she is crazy. When Mayor Janet thanks the guests for coming to Everlock, Calliope warns her that the spell won't last forever and that "you-know-who" will come back. She then demands Joey to tell her where he got the Jack in the Box which he tells her he won it she then tells him that it is one of the Carnival Master's wicked artifacts. The clowns are then released and capture Colleen Ballinger, Roi Fabito and Joey Graceffa then one of the clowns lead Joey Graceffa into their RV and tells him that the Carnival Master will be released at sunrise and the whole town is going to burn. Joey Graceffa, Colleen Ballinger and Roi Fabito find a note talking about the Carnival Master which tells them the following; Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 The guests find a map with the Society Against Evil logo on it and find on the back of it a long note which tells them a few things about the Carnival Master. Episode 3 - '''Venomous Affections On December 31, 1977 the Carnival Master appears at the start of the episode and offers Cindy help to get revenge on Bahar, Cindy accepts and the Carnival Master turns her into the Snake Woman. "I can give you anything you want. All you have to do is take my hand" '''Episode 4 - The Man with No Name On February 14, 1978 the Carnival Master appears to Benjamin (a disfigured man who is being hunted by others) and offers to help him take vengeance on those who have hurt and isolated him by giving him theStatue of Era and transforming him into The Man with No Name. "I know your name. The world does not. Do you want the world to know your name? To fear you like the devil? I need you to stand and say yes. SAY IT!" Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon On March 7, 1978 the Carnival Master appears to Wilmer Jones (a police officer who had just lost a arm wresting contest) and offers to make him "strong like a demon" giving him the Demonic Configuration and turning him into The Strong Man. "I can make you strong. Stronger than ten men. Strong, like a demon" Episode 6 - Twin Dolls On July 19, 1978, The Doll Maker goes to the church and asks for the Carnival Master's help. The Doll Maker was about to lose his shop and wanted help to save it. The Carnival Master gives him The Night Killer Doll which brings the twin dolls to life, they soon kill the Doll Maker. "I can make them so alive and magical, everyone in town will need one. And soon they'll be knocking down your door... Place your hands on the alter" Episode 7 - Funhouse On October 13, 1977, the Carnival Master arrives in the town of Everlock and puts up a tent meeting Willie (an insurance man who is down on his luck and fighting with his emotionally-abusive wife). The Carnival Master tells him he needs a Funhouse man and transforms him into the multi-faced man with this episode's artifact. This deal was done in front of Mortimer. "I know a lot of about you Willie. I know your wife thinks your the biggest mistake she ever made in her life and you haven't sold an insurance plan in weeks. How's that conversation going to go? But I have another option. Right now I need a Funhouse man" Episode 8 - 'Wicked Witches On August 21, 1978, the Carnival Master appears with the witches performing a spell to curse the whole town and to create the Wickerman doll artefact. "And the world will know you are my queens of darkness. Bringers of evil, Corrupters of the innocent. Curse this Town and everyone in it" '''Episode 9 - 'Control Issues On November 24 1977, the Carnival Master visits Lucy, his daughter, who is being held captive in a cell and straitjacket after mutilating and killing her boyfriend (The warden's nephew). He gives her the final artifact, The Collar of Control, and she uses it to break free. She then kills the warden, Kathy, and escapes her prison. In present times, Mortimer takes all the artifacts from The Divine Lounge and takes them to The Church while the final challenge is running. Once the final challenge was over, Mortimer takes the Collar of Control to the church and released the carnival master from his tomb of amber. Once this is done the Carnival Master snaps Mortimer neck. Calliope takes a gun from Mortimer and shots the Carnival Master, to no avail. He then strangles her to death. Once this is done, he summons zombies to chase the guests. It is also revealed that the crystal in his chest has the power to bring people back from the dead which is calling to Joey. '''Episode 10- The Carnival Master (Episode) on 13th October 1978 The carnival master begins his curse that would destroy everlock. he is interupted by Jael and Ryu who lock the town out of time and attack the carnival master. He then kills Ryu. Jael kills him once but he gets up telling her he has the power from the living stones keeping him going. he then kills Jael but with her last breath Jael seals the carnival master in amber. 40 years later but still on the 13th October 1978 the carnival master summons zombies to attack the guests while he continues his curse. The guest collect the living stones and bring back Jael and Nye whom fight the zombies and go to the church to confront the carnival master again. he appears to to defeat them again and Nikita offers him the living stone but Jael attacks again killing him for good. once the guests has left joey returns and takes the crystal from his chest seeing the faces of fallen friends. Episode 12 - The Monsters of Everlock .]]The Carnival Master is seen in a caravan. The carnival master gives interviews about his motives for bringing about change and talks about the artifacts. Season 4 Episode 10 - The Collector Returns The Carnival Master and several others return as the Collector's newest exhibit. Personality He is shown to be manipulative and cunning, preying on the desires, fears, and insecurities of those living in the town of Everlock. After tempting them with magical solutions to their problems, the magic ends up going purposefully awry, turning the manipulated into guardians of the various corrupted artifacts, often with either physical changes, changes in their mentalities, or in the case of the Doll Maker, being turned on by their creations. He is the most Lucifer-esque out of all three of the show's antagonists, as he not only looks like a devil, but also makes deals like one. Gallery 3x10.jpg 0BB4FC1C-9CF2-416A-93B6-94F196928638.jpeg Images (5).jpeg 23ED24D0-FFC2-4F8F-A163-54162C3D891C.jpeg|The Carnival Master in the Museum of the Dead. Trivia * In The Monsters of Everlock, we learn that the Jack in the Box was given to the Carnival Master by an orphaned boy, and the Statue of Era came from Goodwill, of all places. Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Cast Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Monster Exhibit